Now, My Life Is Complete (Bam Margera One Shot)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Bam Margera drops out of school and tells his girlfriend? Bam Margera/OC


"Bam, how could you just drop out?" I asked my boyfriend yelling at him.

"Ava, come on! This is a once in a lifetime chance." He started to say.

"Well, if this is a once in a lifetime chance you'll have to do it without me." I told him turning on my heel. I opened the front door of the Margera's house.

"Ava, I never said I wanted to do it without you." I sighed and walked out the front door.

~Bam's POV~

I watched my now ex girlfriend, Ava, walk out the door.

"Bam, where's Ava? I thought she was staying for dinner?" My mom, April, asked.

"She left. She hates me." I answered quietly and headed outside.

"Hey Bam, where's Ava?" Novak asked me.

"We broke up." I answered grabbing my skateboard heading for the ramp.

"Why? You two were perfect together. You two loved to cause trouble." Novak asked.

"She thinks I want to do this skateboarding thing without her." I answered.

"Bam, she's the reason you're doing this skateboarding. She pushed you. She wanted you to do what you wanted to do." Raab explained.

"Tell her that." I mumbled.

~Ava's POV~

I left Bam's house almost in tears. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Bam's older brother, Jess, and his band, CKY.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Bam." was all I could get out. I walked back to my house.

~Jess's POV~

I walked to the back where Bam and his crew was.

"Hey Bam. What's up with Ava?" I asked.

"She thinks I want to do this skateboarding without her." Bam answered skating.

"She'll come around." I told my little brother before heading to practice. I knew if I could get Ava and Bam in the same room They'll talk. I'll think up of a way to get them together. She wouldn't come over now that they are over and Bam would refuse to go anywhere near Ava's side of town. I needed to think of something.

~Ava's POV~

I went over to Missy's house instead of going home.

"Ava's what's wrong?" Missy asked.

"We broke up." I told her. I cried and explained everything that happened.

~Years Later~

~Bam's POV~

I walked into one of my favorite tattoo shops. I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Jay. Here for my appointment." I called out to him. He was working on some girl's arm.

"Hey Air. Take care of this next appointment for me?" He called out to the back.

"Coming." A voice called out. That voice sounded familiar. "You needed me Jay?" She went up to Jay. She had dark brown hair and very familiar ice blue eyes.

"Yeah. Can you take that appointment for me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure." She walked up to the counter. "Name?"

"Bam Margera." I answered.

"Do you know what you want?" She asked.

"Yeah. A heartagram and on the inside I want it to say Ava." I answered. She nodded. We went behind the curtain and she got everything ready.

"Who's Ava?" She asked as she started to gather everything.

"My ex. We broke up when we were younger. Like 14." I explained. I knew for the longest time this was Ava doing my tattoo.

"Then why would you get her name tattooed on your skin?" She asked.

"I love her. I know she's my soulmate. We are meant to be together." I explained again. "She looks like you."

"I am her." She muttered.

"No." I said sarcastically. "I missed ya Ave." I said softly.

"Same here."

"So it's Air?" I asked looking at her.

"Nickname." She answered.

"Ava, this is stupid." I pointed out.

"No Bam! We broke up."

"Years ago. We never had contacted and I really wanted to." She stopped and looked at me.

~Ava's POV~

"I really wanted to." he told me. I stopped and started to clean up.

"There you go." I told him casually.

"Ava, you must want me back. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." He looked at me. I started to clean up again.

"Bam, you have everything you could want. Why would you want me?" I asked.

"I don't have everything I want. I don't have you. I want you. You need to be with me to support me." I started walking to the counter. "I love you Ava. Please believe me." I turned around.

"Really Bam?" I was getting tired of him trying to get me back.

"Ava, I really love you. Without you, I'm not the same. I really really missed you. I love you. I really do." Jay just finished working on his customer's arm and Bam walked up to Jay, he whispered something in his ear and Jay nodded.

"Ava, can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded and followed Jay to the back. "Listen, you need to forgive and forget. He loves you. Please be happy. I know you're unhappy. You love him you know you do. Just think about it and talk to him." He left and I thought about it. I started to cry a little. I muffled my sound so no one could hear me.

"Ava?" I looked up and saw Bam. "Ava, why are you crying?"

"I feel stupid." I answered.

"Ava, I love you. I'm not going to deny it."

"Bam? I'm so sorry. I love you." The tears still fell. I stopped crying. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Ava, will you marry me?" Bam asked. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yes." I answered. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Now my life is complete."

"Mine too." I said softly.


End file.
